The 13 Original Meets The 50 United
by InsomniaticFrenchToast
Summary: When an accident by one of Tony's inventions causes the young colony to come from the 18th century to the 21st. The poor boy is confused, scared, and all he wants is for England to stay with him in this scary new place.  light USUK -nonpedo-
1. Chapter 1

The colony's little eyes stared up at the big ship that would soon be taking away one of the few people that mattered to him. He felt something pat his head and looked up, "Artie!"

The man sighed. "Alfred how many times do I have to tell you not to call me that; it is Arthur not 'Artie'."

"Sorry." America said not sounding sorry at all. "But I asked you to stop callin' me Alfred! It sounds like an old person's name."

"Well I think it sounds like a very refined and dignified name one of my Kings was named Alfred; and enunciate, its 'calling' not 'callin'." England huffed.

America pouted, and England rolled his eyes. "Look the ship is about to leave, are you going to stay mad at me the entire time I am gone?"

At once America rushed towards England and caught him in a tight grip. "Please don't go! I'm scared to live in that big house all on my own!"

England tried, and failed, to pry America off him. "Alfred, you will scarcely be alone; the servants and nursemaids will take care of you while I am away. I must get back to my house and manage the affairs there!"

America held on tighter, using all of his strength to hold on to England and force him to stay. "B-but what about the spookies in the woods? They'll come after me if you're not here!"

"I have made sure that there are no 'spookies' in the woods; Alfred if you let go I'll be able to leave, and the sooner I leave the sooner I can come back, understand?" England tried to coax the colony into letting him go. America looked up at him. "You promise you'll come back? You won't stay gone like she did?"

England frowned at the mention of the woman who had fought desperately for the two brothers, one of whom was with him, and the other with his long time enemy. "I promise I will come back."

America slowly let go of England and stared up at him, as though to make sure he wasn't lying. "Okay, but bring me back something!"

England's frown deepened. "Only if I hear you are being mindful of the nanny and tutors." Then he motioned for someone to come over. A woman wearing a modest blue dress stepped forward "Ms. Austen will you escort Alfred back to the house?"

"Yes, of course Master Kirkland." She grabbed America's hand. "Say goodbye to Master Kirkland, young master."

"I wanna stay just a bit longer!" America pleaded trying to get Ms. Austen to stop taking him toward his house.

"Master Kirkland has ordered for you to return home and you should do as he says," She looked severely at America who just looked up at her with a sad look. She sighed. "Master Kirkland would you mind too much if the young master and I were to see you off?"

"The ship is leaving now; I suppose you could come to see me off." England said and he led them to a large ship with the flag of the royal navy flying from its mast. A man looked down from the deck, and upon spotting England, he saluted.

"Sir! The ship is ready to sail!" He yelled.

"I shall be there in a moment!" England called back. He looked at America, smiled, and picked him up to give him a hug. "Please be good while I am away, I do not wish to receive news of your mischief."

America hugged back. "I'll try my best Arthur!"

After placing America down he quickly boarded the ship. As it left the harbor America watched it with his heart sinking. 'I need to be brave; Artie's gone now so I have to be brave.'

"Come along Alfred, the day grows old and soon it will be time for bed." And with hat She took his hand and led him toward the town.

America awoke, startled from a loud crash coming from the corner of his room. He sat up and looked into the darkness, and what he saw nearly made him scream. A gray creature perhaps a half foot taller than him was sitting in the corner. Its eyes were wide and red, and it looked as startled as America.

"Please be silent." America gasped, the voice sounded as though it were coming from inside his head; but it definitely had to be the creature's voice.

Slowly America got out of his bed and walked toward the creature, his wariness was not completely gone but he didn't want to be laying down if the creature decided to attack. "What are you?" He whispered.

"I am not something of your world; I come from very far away; and more recently from a very distant time." The creature spoke taking out a long silver disc with some glowing numbers on it. "It seems my device works and I have successfully traveled back in time 300 years…possibly more," He, America couldn't tell the gender other than from voice, turned towards America. "Tell me what year this is Alfred."

America blinked confused. This creature said it was from the future? It seemed so surreal, but certainly the creature had to be telling the truth, for no other creature he had seen ever looked as bizarre as this gray skinned red eyed being? "Um, 1710, how do you know my name?"

The creature ignored him. "Excellent, so the device works accurately." It wrote something down on the silver disc and pressed a blue button. "I had no intention of making you so scared; however I've got to be leaving." It began to glow. America stepped forward and grabbed him. "Wait how-"The flash of light engulfed them both and he saw things flashing before his eyes and strange sounds passing through his ears.

The colors blurred by faster blurring his vision and there was whirring sound obscuring his hearing.

"_Meet your brother." Blonde hair violet eyes._

"_They say it's a revolution." Red and blue._

"_Southern states are seceding." A tall bearded man._

"_War in Europe." A large metal machine._

"_The Allies have won!" A celebration?_

"_Nuclear warfare is a possibility." A scarf and a tall man._

"_I have a dream!" Applause._

"_Vietcong forces are getting stronger" Loud booming sounds._

"_New Millennium!" A large ball._

"_This can't happen!" Screams and two burning buildings._

"_Barack Obama's candidacy is looking hopeful." A talking box!_

Suddenly things began slowing down again. A room came into focus, and America could hear loud voices in the next room. The gray creature looked at him with something akin to exasperation. "You really haven't changed have you Alfred?"

"Wha? How do you know my name?" America looked around. "Where are we?"

The creature sighed. "My name is Tony, I come from a very far off and distant planet. I've been here since my ship crashed in the 1950s. The year is," Tony checked the silver disc again "2011, perfect, present year for me, but 301 years off for you. Hmm…. DAMN!"

America, who had been busy looking at the strange devices in the room, gave a frightened look at the alien. "The device needs to recharge…I think."

The voices in the next room suddenly were drowned out by another, more powerful, voice. "I say we should end the meeting early and get some rest seeing as how none of us can agree on a plan of action! We will meet here on time tomorrow at 0800 hours." There was a general mumble of agreement, and a sound of many chairs scrapping across the floor and people making some small conversation.

"Wow, Germany is really scary isn't he Japan!"

"Hahahaha I'm gonna go get me a burger, come with me Iggy! Your treat!"

America looked up at the door frozen with confusion.

"SHIT!" Tony swore as he looked for a place to hide with the small colony.

It was too late however and little America soon stood before a very familiar stranger.

"Hey Tony what're you... doing." A tall man with glasses stared at America with something between recognition and shock.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I chose the absolute worst time to start a fanfiction. Trust me when I say I haven't run out of ideas for this, but that life has gotten in the way quite a bit. To tell you the truth, I was overwhelmed by the amount of positive reviews and feedback I got from the first chapter. Its scary, but I won't let you down…hopefully. I have at least the first five chapters currently planned out and waiting to be typed.**

**Reasons for this much delayed update are simple. I'm growing up. I am a full time high school senior who is in all college bound or AP courses. I have a demanding job (or should I say a demanding resident at my workplace) and I work thirds over the weekends. Not to mention I'm now enlisted in the US Army (YAY PT DX). Life is keeping me so busy. I had typed up this chapter about two-three weeks ago…and forgot to save it. I apologize for the long wait, and I beg for your understanding.**

**I appreciate all of the alerts and favorites, but I much prefer to hear what you specifically like and dislike about the story, and any advice you may have for improvement. Thanks. :D**

Chapter 2

America continued to stare up at the larger man, as the man did the same. Soon other adults who had followed the man out of the previous room had arrived and begun to complain loudly to the man blocking their path.

"Would you mind moving mi amigo Romano gets cranky without his after-meeting pasta?"

"HEY! America! The awesome me demands entrance to the next room!" A white haired man whined.

Hearing the other adult call this man America made the young colony look once more at the man. There was no way they could be the same person? Could they?

"Your name is America too?" America asked. Although the man looked even more surprised after he spoke, he smiled.

"Oh wow you talk! Sorry guys, I was just looking at this awesome animatronic that Tony created." The older man gestured toward America as he moved out of the doorway. "Its really cool, it looks so real, and it actually understands what is being said and responds! How awesome is that?"

"I'm not an animal tonic!" America shouted, mad that they thought he was medicine.

"Aw. He's cute!" A woman exclaimed with long brown hair.

More and more nations were coming out from the now unblocked doorway, and all were staring at the little boy with great curiosity, and some with a slight recognition.

Another blonde man, also eerily familiar, with a polar bear in his arms looked puzzled by the sight in front of him. "Is that-?

"Uh Alfred? I think I should tell you something." Tony finally interjected.

"Yeah tell me how you made such a great android? I don't think even Japan has managed to create one like this yet?" Alfred asked looking confused.

"You are right America-san, I have not been able to create anything like this yet." Japan said going over to get a closer look at the supposed animatronic. The black haired man poked the poor colony in his side, making him giggle.

"He has the ability to perceive being ticklish, his skin looks real, his eyes dilate with light, and he can perform advanced motor functions, and speech, this is very advanced." Japan looked astonished. "Are you certain this is not a real child?"

"Pretty sure, it's me after all. Why did you make it of my colony self though?" Alfred turned to look at the Grey with admiration.

"That's because he isn't an android." Alfred looked at Tony confused, and everyone else in the room had similar looks.

"But then what is he? And why does he look like me?" Alfred laughed nervously.

"Well this is surprising, might I inquire as to why everyone else is still here rather than returning to their…rooms…" America looked up toward the voice he had heard only yesterday, and smiled.

"Artie!"

The look on England's face was anything but a smile and this caused America to pause in his run toward the man he had so missed. "Artie?"

"What is the meaning of this!" England shouted, clearly upset. America frowned. He hadn't meant to make Arthur so mad. Was it because of his nickname, he had told America to use his proper one hadn't he?

"Calm down Iggy, It's just an animatronic that Tony made. Tell him Tony!" Alfred looked at the grey alien expectantly.

"I suppose I had best explain before the fucking Limey has a conniption right?" Tony seemed annoyed, and then ashamed. "I messed up, Alfred, I'm sorry."

"What do you mean you messed up? You had best explain the meaning of this right now, or gentleman or not I will give you a pasting that will have your great grandchildren in tears!" Tony just glared at England.

"I don't owe you an explanation ass hat, after all it's not your past self that has followed me from his time to the present now is it?"

"Past-self? Tony, I'm confused as to how this can be my past self, I'm still here, and that technology doesn't exist." Alfred looked more confused than ever before, as did everyone else in the room aside from England, who looked in between the points of violently bursting into a fit of rage and wanting to get pissed till his brain stopped working.

Tony seemed to struggle for a place to begin, "Well You see, I was trying test out my old time warping device. I was curious to see how much battery was left in it, and how far back I could travel. The maximum I got to was the year 1157 before the battery reached half power. I decided to head forward again and when I paused in 1710…this guy decided it would be fun to grab a hold of me when I was trying to leave. Why did you do that anyway?" When America realized it was time for him to speak.

"Um you showed up in my room and I wanted to know where you were going." All eyes turned toward him, as though seeing him for the first time.

"What do you mean he was in your room?" The man with the polar bear had spoken, and startled several people in the room.

"Um, I woke up after Ms. Austen put me to bed, because I heard a funny noise, and it was that Grey guy. He was pushing buttons and when he noticed I was waked up he asked me what year it was." He began explaining his whole adventure thus far. "And then you guys all came in through the door… am I in trouble?" He asked looking toward Arthur.

Matthew laughed a bit, glancing at Arthur, who kept staring at the little colony as though he were a ghost. Matthew's smile disappeared. "You're not in trouble, but we need to do a little test to make sure you're telling the truth, eh?"

"Braves never lie!" America stated. It was a great insult to him for someone to accuse him of lying.

Matthew looked at him confused. "Braves?"

"Yes! They're warriors and they protect their people with all of their strength!" He said matter of factly.

"I see," Matthew thought that even if this was some sort of joke or hoax the kid still had Alfred's personality. "Well now I want you to tell me something only you would know."

America looked down in thought, trying to find something he was sure was a secret only he knew about. Suddenly it hit him. "I have a matching birthmark with my brother! I'll show you! It's right -" But before he could get his nightgown off to show them he was picked up and a hand was placed over his mouth.

"Okay I believe you! They don't need to know where it is and I don't want them to know, does everyone else believe him?" Alfred asked struggling to hold the colony who was wriggling around and putting up quite a fight.

"Y-yeah." Said Matthew who was red in the face, and was now being teased by France and Prussia.

"A matching pair Mattie? Ich weiss nicht, perhaps we need proof? Can we see?"

"Yes mon petit Matthieu, it is a rather strange and rare occurrence, we may need proof of this supposed birthmark."

"You most certainly cannot see it." Matt and Al said horrified.

At this point Alfred had loosened his grip just enough for the little colony to manage to bite his finger and cause Alfred to drop him.

"Ow you little, why did you do that?" Alfred yelled, angry that he had decided to bite himself…that was confusing.

"Artie!" America ran over toward the stunned British man and clung to his leg. "I'm sorry I didn't listen please don't be mad, I didn't mean to cause trouble! I just wanna go home! I'm tired, and hungry, and.." America suddenly had tears welling up in his eyes. "I don't want to be alone!"

All of the female nations cooed at this little display whilst the males mostly snickered. But Alfred was looking at his colony self with the utmost look of horror.

Arthur's shock was momentary and before the colony knew what had happened he had been pried off of Arthur's leg and the British man was walking quickly toward the door. "I am leaving, I cannot and will not deal with this. Call me when this insanity is done and over with!" And with the slam of a door he was gone, leaving a crying colony on the floor, confused and alone.

In a voice so heartrendingly pitiful he said. "H-he hates me, Artie hates me and now he's gonna leave too."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Wow thank you guys so much for all your kind words and all of the alerts. I'm truly still overwhelmed that so many people like this story! Um I'm so sorry this took so long but with Graduation, work, friends, and family. It's rather difficult to get anything done. Once September roles around I'm not sure what will happen to this story as I will be shipping out for BCT. When I get back I swear I will complete this story though.**

**Chapter 3**

Arthur could hardly believe his eyes; surely they had to be playing a trick on him, or maybe he had fallen asleep at the meeting and this was some strange dream. There couldn't possibly be any way that child was America.

'Arthur where are you going, don't you hear what you're doing to that poor boy? He sounds absolutely heartbroken!' Pixie exclaimed looking worriedly back in the direction they had come from.

Arthur, completely forgetting he was in public and that only he could actually hear her, replied. "I do not care to discuss this right now! That boy is a lie, the real one died many years ago."

People stared at him and quickly moved to the other side of the sidewalk, as far from him as they could get. Whispering and trying to avoid eye contact. Realizing only too late how loud he had spoken, Arthur blushed and continued speaking in hushed whispers.

"Drop the subject Pixie."

'Arthur his aura matches Alfred's, the boy is no lie, they are one in the same.' She flew closer to Arthur so that he wouldn't have to talk as loud. He often forgot that most everyone else couldn't see her.

"Pixie-"

'No! We have to talk over this Arthur it is important! If you won't talk willingly then I'll talk and you'll just listen.' She pleaded.

"Fine, but not here, it is much too public. We will go to a park." Arthur sighed knowing his pixie friend would use every trick in the book (and some that are not) to make him see her point of view. She had once even made good on a threat to dye his eyebrows pink, he couldn't make them go back to normal without cooperating with her and discussing how she felt.

"Thank you." She smiled as they made their way toward a place called Grant Park. It was the first park that came to mind and it was only a short car drive away from Willis Tower, where the world meeting was taking place; and consequently the drama.

Arthur called a cab rather than walk the dangerous Chicago streets, although perhaps it may have been quicker to walk with the amount of traffic the road seemed to be experiencing. Eventually however they managed to make it to Grant Park where Arthur tried to stake out a relatively secluded space.

"Alright Pixie, talk your bloody little head off, you shan't leave me alone if I refuse you." Arthur said, slightly exasperated.

Pixie frowned but otherwise ignored his comment. 'The boy is not a lie, he is no illusion or trick. His aura matches Alfred's perfectly. The only thing different is that he is younger than Alfred and about half of a meter shorter.'

"I don't care Pixie, I couldn't care less if that boy really is Alfred's younger self or not; I can't go back there and deal with him, its too much." He didn't want to think of the past. He was still so bitter over it and America had moved on like it was nothing; like he had never cared for England in the first place.

'The boy knows nothing of what's going on Arthur! He is scared, alone, and most of all he still trusts you and you let him down!' Pixie was getting frustrated. She had to get Arthur to listen to her or else it could spell disaster for everyone.

"He trusts me? That boy betrayed me!" Arthur bellowed, getting several curious looks from the other park dwellers.

'Not yet, the only thing he wants is you. He was crying out for you, did you not hear it?'

"No." Arthur said more quietly than last time, although still stubbornly.

'Come now Arthur? You expect America to raise himself? Even for a day?' Arthur snorted. Rather ungentlemanly but at the moment he didn't seem to care.

"That arse, can't possibly raise a child, let alone his own self." Arthur remembered all the trouble that young Alfred got himself into. He sighed and looked down at his feet while going over to a nearby bench and taking a seat. "Pixie I cannot relive that again. I do so enough, trying to figure out why he left me, what did I do wrong, did I not show him I cared enough; or worse did he never even care at all?"

Pixie's expression softened. She and the other creatures knew how hard the Revolution was on Arthur, Perhaps England got over it (mostly) but Arthur himself was still heartbroken. She sighed and thought of a good reply. 'Perhaps, this will be the way to finally get closure; perhaps this Alfred can tell you what you're too afraid to ask our Alfred.'

"Perhaps you're right Pixie." Arthur sighed; thinking, but then another thought struck him. "I abandoned him to a room full of idiots and madmen!" He began running back toward the meeting building at full speed.

'This will certainly be interesting' Pixie chuckled. 'I just hope that everyone walks away from it okay.'

With that thought in mind she zoomed off after her incorrigible British gentleman.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Guess who's back? Back again? Toasty's back. Tell a friend. Hey guys it InsomniaticFrenchToast here with the latest and greatest chapter of 13 Original meets the 50 United. I was gone for quite some time due to having shipped out for BCT and then AIT was still rigorous, now I've been back to normal life for the past 3 weeks and I needed to regain my motivation and inspiration for this fic. Anywho after a marathon of listening to British lets players, comedians, and then finally coming back to the hetalia fandom, I've found my motivation…for at least this chapter. And I found some files I lost of notes for this fic! Without further ado, I bring to you, the much overdue, Chapter 4 of The 13 Original Meets the 50 United.**

After Arthur had run out of the room, little America had begun to cry. Alfred had stared on in horror as his younger self was fussed over by Hungary and Ukraine, the two motherly countries trying everything to get him to calm down. Eventually he did, the tears stopped flowing, and the sobs died down to whimpers and sniffles; but the damage was done and little America just stared at the floor his blue eyes red from the tears and his arms hugged tightly around his knees making his seven year old self appear just that much younger.

The other countries who were not trying to console the little colony looked on in amusement at Alfred's horror, or sympathy at the crying colony.

"Mon petit Amérique! Do not be so sad! Let big brother France comfort you!" France advanced upon the young colony who looked up at him a look of recognition and distrust on his face.

"You're the one that has my brother!"

"Moi? Yes I raised your dear frère until that no good pirate stole him!"

The little colony lowered his eyebrows in confusion. "Pirate? Stole?" He gasped "You let my brother get stolen!" He glared at France and with a terrific imitation of a Native American war cry he tackled France, when Canada suddenly stopped him.

"It's alright Alfie, the pirate is England."

"England? But Artie's not a pirate…he's a gentleman that goes to reclaim what's rightfully the British Empire's!" America proudly proclaimed. "He told me so."

The other nations all grew quiet at this outburst. France looked shocked bordering on amused, Spain's eyes visibly darkened, Alfred's face was red in embarrassment at his younger self's belief (after all he knew the truth about Arthur now).

America then paused and looked at Matthew confusedly. "Only Mattie ever called me that, how could you know it?" America looked up at the face that had seemed so similar to his brother's. How could he be so similar? Was it possible?

Matthew sighed and looked at his, now little, twin brother. He then glanced at the present day Alfred and sighed again his hand moving to pinch the bridge of his nose. "Were you listening to a word of the conversation we had with your little grey friend?"

America looked down sheepishly and a bit sadly. "No. I was too busy looking at all the funny looking stuff on the walls, and then there were so many people. I got scared. Then I saw Artie and… he got mad for some reason. I didn't mean to make him mad! Honest I didn't!" America's eyes began to well up with tears again before he roughly wiped his eyes.

"What's the last thing that happened before you came here?" Alfred finally spoke up, looking at his younger self with pity, he remembered how lonely he got in his big house when he was still being raised by England.

"I had to say goodbye to Artie. He had to go back to England, someone was giving him trouble, and he told me to be good for the nanny. Then I was put down for bed and the grey guy came and nearly scared me to death!" America looked at Tony with a frown.

"Ugh, so you didn't pay attention at all?" Matthew let out a frustrated sigh.

"Nope." America's face was adorably blank.

"I already told you kid! We're 300 years after your time! I swear Alfred you haven't changed a bit still dense and inattentive as ever!" Tony growled.

"Wait you were serious? I thought you were joking, or something!"

"NO!"

America looked around frantically at all the people who suddenly seemed that much more familiar. "Wait then," He turned to Matthew. "So you're really Mattie?"

Matthew smiled. America launched himself at his twin brother. "I missed you!"

Matthew let out a small grunt as the hyperactive colony made contact with his stomach and his face began to turn a nice shade of red, bordering on matching with the Canadian flag.

"Ah, reunited. If only I had been there to see it as it had really happened." France smiled fondly.

"Fusososo, America was such a cute child! What happened? Did Inglaterra ruin him that much?" Spain crept closer a wide grin appearing on his face, even as Romano's glare seemed to be capable of setting fire to Spain's person.

Matthew blushed. "He gave me a hug and wouldn't let go of me for about a week. He saw how upset I was and was determined to make me feel better." He glanced over to his now blushing adult brother.

"Shut up Mattie, so not cool." He said, even as America turned his head to look at him. Recognition bloomed on his face.

"You're me?"

"Uh…yeah I guess so."

America just stared at his older self, face a mixture of awe, confusion, and was that jealousy?

"This is weird, I don't remember being so small, and certainly not as obnoxious as you." Alfred looked over to Tony. "I think whatever time travel trick you did made him defective."

"Hey I'm not small your just big!" America stuck his tongue out at his older self.

Alfred looked as though he were going to continue to argue but Matthew beat him to it and gently poked his brother and grinned. "No you **are** always this obnoxious."

This earned a good bout of laughter from everyone as the smaller of the two blondes wore an identical pout.

"I think it's time we got around to the end of the meeting now. That's what we originally left the room for after all." The other nations quickly agreed and soon only the two nations, colony, and alien remained.

Eventually everyone began to leave the room, some wishing luck to Alfred during his predicament.

Matthew looked at his brother eyebrows crinkled together with worry. "What should we do?"

Tony let out a groan. "It will take almost two months for the battery to fully recharge, a month if I wanna push it and risk being unable to return for a good month."

"A month!" America and Alfred shouted.

"Hey don't get lippy with me! I'm not the one who decided to follow a random stranger that suddenly appeared in my room." Tony grumpily pulled out a shiny black device with a big green button on it. He pressed the button and suddenly he disappeared into a ball of light.

"Ugh Tony." Alfred groaned and facepalmed. He moved over to a couch that was conveniently located outside the meeting room. "A month….a whole month."

"He can't stay a month; just think of the time flow! History will change if we aren't careful, and we know how it gets around here…none of these guys are careful!"

Images of a small Alfred playing in a crocodile infested swamp, swinging from tree branches at least 20 feet in the air, and throwing rocks at rabid squirrels entered Matthews mind. "And you yourself weren't exactly a careful child."

"Pfft, I was fine! I never got more than a serious concussion!" Alfred smiled as though remembering a fond memory.

"Uh huh." Matthew sighed. What was he gonna do with TWO of them.

A sudden slam of a door broke both out of their reverie and made them glance at the newcomer. A sudden anger, unusual for Matthew, erupted in his heart and he glared at the poor nation.

"Arthur?" A small timid voice spoke from somewhere near Matthews left.


End file.
